


[less than three]

by angelsaves



Series: Sexting with Yuri and Otabek [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic Available, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Yuri and Otabek exchange a series of text messages. They get sexy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to katarin and cherryvanilla for betaing!

Yuri is just planning to use Otabek's number to send him a quick "congratulations" text when he gets it from Phichit. His performance was really good, and he deserves to know that. He gets back _thanks_ with a smiley emoji, and it's charming, and he thinks that's the end of it.

He's wrong. One morning, he wakes up to Mr. Fluff's cold nose in his ear and a picture text on his phone: a fresh sheet of ice, with a cup of coffee blurry in the foreground. It's from Otabek.

Yuri stares at it for a little while. It's a sight he's seen a thousand times, before a thousand practices, but something about it is distinctive; he feels like he would have recognized who took that picture anywhere. Finally, he decides to take a picture of his own morning and send that back: Mr. Fluff cleaning his paws next to the coffee cup Yuri's going to get up and fill any minute now.

"I hope he recognizes how handsome you are," he tells Mr. Fluff, who sneezes.

***

A couple of hours later, after Yuri's practiced and showered, he gets another text: the same picture he sent, only there's a star with #1 on it drawn on Mr. Fluff's chest. Yuri nods firmly at this. He likes that Otabek has good taste in cats.

Now, what to send back? Yuri's stomach growls, so he gets a plate of pirozhki out of the fridge to reheat. _starving, going to eat pirozhki until I turn into katsuki yuuri,_ he texts Otabek.

 _let me know if it works,_ Otabek sends back. _wonder what nikiforov would do if there were 3 of him_

Yuri pictures Viktor surrounded by three piglets and snickers. _would be a great way to mess with him,_ he texts. _going in & out of doors or some shit_

_lolol_

***

The next day, when Yuri's out at the grocery store, he passes a motorbike and snaps a picture of it, texting it to Otabek captioned _not as cool as yours_.

Otabek texts back the sunglasses emoji. Yuri smiles down at his phone, then looks up quickly to make sure no one saw him do a dumb thing like that. He seems to be safe.

Getting everything on the list doesn't take too long, but the bike's gone when he's done. Yuri takes a moment to remember riding double with Otabek. That was so cool.

"Yura!" Oh, great. "Yura, is that smile for me?" It's Yevgeniya, an old friend of his grandfather's.

"Of course it is," Yuri says, because he's not a fucking idiot. "How are you, Yevgeniya?"

"Oh, so much better since I saw you!" She reaches up to pinch his cheek. "You look so happy! Is it someone special?"

"Just a friend," Yuri says.

"I know that kind of friend!" Yevgeniya winks at him broadly. "Go on, then, and give my love to Kolya!"

"I will," Yuri promises. "Have a good day."

Once she's gone, Yuri takes a selfie, rolling his eyes, and captions it, _do I have a bruise? met a friend of my grandfather's_

 _a violent one?_ Otabek texts, adding an eyes emoji.

 _my cheek will never be the same,_ Yuri complains, hefting his bag of groceries again and heading home.

_at least she didn't mess up your hair_

_good point._ Yuri smooths it back automatically. _maybe I'll cut it like yours, make it mess-up-proof,_ he jokes.

 _it's so nice long, though,_ Otabek sends back. _I couldn't pull that off_

 _yours is nice short,_ Yuri tells him. He remembers how soft it looked when he was riding behind Otabek on his bike, and feels his cheeks heat, like the wind is rushing against them again.

His phone dings: a selfie of Otabek, giving the camera a small smile and a thumbs-up. It's cheesy and cute and oh _shit_ , is this a crush? Oh, no!

Yuri stuffs his phone in his pocket and walks briskly back to the house. He's not going to think about this, he's _not_.

***

The days go by, and Yuri and Otabek keep exchanging texts and pictures. One day, Yuri sends him a selfie right after practice, when he's all sweaty and gross, figuring Otabek will think it's funny. He's expecting a grossed-out emoji in return, but the one he gets is a blushy face with heart-eyes.

 _seriously?_ he texts, because -- is Otabek fucking with him? Yuri doesn't think he exactly looks his best like this. Not waiting for an answer, he jumps in the shower, scrubbing down and trying not to think about whether Otabek meant it, or whether he wants him to have meant it, or anything besides getting clean before dinner. It mostly works.

Over dinner, his grandfather looks at him like he might want to try to have a conversation about feelings, but, fortunately, Yuri manages to distract him by cunningly changing the subject to how much he liked the new recipe of the leftover pirozhkis he'd had for lunch.

When Yuri's cleared the table and done the dishes, he finds a new text from Otabek: _too much? sorry_

He was serious. On the one hand, it almost is too much: Yuri's never felt like this before, and he's not sure what to do about it. On the other hand, he thinks about stopping -- about not getting any more pictures of Otabek and his day -- and the bottom drops out of his stomach.

After only ten minutes of agonizing, Yuri texts back, _no, not too much. I liked it_

The next picture Yuri gets is of Otabek again. He's so taken by the hesitant smile, bigger than he's seem before, that he doesn't notice Otabek is shirtless, until suddenly he does -- oh fuck, is that chest hair? -- and sits down hard on the bed.

_I like that too_

_fair's fair,_ Otabek texts. _will you send me one?_

Oh, shit, oh, _shit!_ Now he has to figure out how to look sexy before Otabek gets bored! Yuri whips off his shirt and looks in the mirror. It's not bad, but is it good enough for Otabek?

He tucks his hair behind his ears, then shakes it free -- pouts at the mirror, then scowls at it -- pinches his nipples and bites his lip. At last, he lies back against his pillows, takes a deep breath, and snaps it. It's just a sexy selfie. People do this _all the time._

The picture comes out pretty good, Yuri decides, slapping a filter on it and sending it before he gets cold feet. He'd do himself, probably. Maybe Otabek would do him too.

He puts his shirt back on and buries his face in the pillow. Ugh, _feelings._ They're the worst. Why does Otabek have to have that serious, cute, seriously cute face, and that ass? Why does his opinion have to matter so much to Yuri?

When his phone dings, Yuri has to take some deep cleansing breaths before he can look at it. But when he does --

_holy shit. I want to make you look like that_

Yuri's face flames. _that would be cool,_ he sends, then immediately feels ridiculous. "That would be cool," really? He's about to add something when another text shows up.

_you're beautiful. I could make you a beautiful mess_

Yuri swallows hard and adjusts his dick in his pants, which are becoming uncomfortably tight. _I'd really like that. I could mess you up, too_

 _I want to know what you taste like,_ Otabek says next. _not just your mouth, I want to taste you everywhere_

 _I want to suck you off,_ Yuri texts him. He's never done it before, but he's thought about it -- fuck, a lot.

 _your mouth,_ Otabek texts him. _fuck_

 _that too,_ Yuri texts, feeling brave. _you could fuck me, I want you to_

 _Yuri_ is all Otabek texts back. Yuri is breathing hard, pressing the heel of his hand against his cock, and he waits. It's worth it: a picture shows up, and Otabek is naked now, cock in hand, dark and flushed, eyes on the camera -- eyes on Yuri.

"Fuck," Yuri whispers, rubbing his thumb over the screen. He wants to touch Otabek -- wants to taste that cock, wants it to split him open. As fast as he can, he undresses, practically leaping onto the bed once he's grabbed some lotion. His next picture is of him with his thighs spread, touching his hole, looking down and away with his hair in his face; he's pretty proud of it when he's done.

 _do it, touch yourself, I am,_ Otabek texts when he gets it. _pretend it's me_

That was Yuri's plan anyway, but somehow, having Otabek tell him to do it makes it so much hotter. _okay,_ he texts back, and slips a fingertip inside himself. Otabek's fingers are thicker than his, so he adds another as fast as he can stand it, getting off on the stretch he feels.

Yuri fucks himself fast and hard, too impatient for anything else. He barely strokes his cock before he's coming, choked-off noises in his throat, the picture of Otabek burning behind his eyelids. When he's done, he snaps another selfie, where he looks all flushed and kind of happy, and captions it _next time I see you_.

He gets one back a few minutes later: Otabek, heavy-lidded, with _not if I see you first_ under it.

Yuri smirks at it smugly. Not bad for his first try.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Less than Three [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193468) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton), [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal)
  * [[less than three] [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405170) by [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo), [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey)




End file.
